Sentidos
by Torresx2
Summary: Porque tal vez perder la vista unos dias puede ser provechoso (AdrinettxMarichat)
1. Chapter 1

**Lastimosamente para mí, pero para la suerte de todos ustedes, los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Juguemos con Tacto.**

-Vamos, Mari, adivina el personaje-animo Alya, de un excelente humor.

La pequeña discapacidad visual y efímera de Marinette no le había impedido ir a la escuela a escuchar las clases. Todavía le quedaba poco más de una semana con ese vendaje, pero ella y sus compañeros se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con esto.

Alya siempre tuvo mucha imaginación y creatividad. Ese receso dentro del salón y sin profesora estaba muy aburrido para su gusto. No pudo evitar mirar a Marinette.

La pelinegra se veía tan dulce e inocente allí sentada sin hacer nada, ni siquiera podía mirar a su amado rubio… aunque seguro fantaseaba con él en ese instante. Se le prendió el travieso foco, dio su idea y esta no tardó en ser secundada y definitivamente aprobada.

-Recuerda- dijo la morena- puedes tocarle solo el rostro a menos que te demos premiso que le toques el cabello… o cualquier otra cosa que te ayude.

-Sí, ya se- Marinette se sonrojo- tampoco puedo descartarlos en voz alta, solo podre decir la respuesta definitiva.

Alya sonrió y miro a sus compañeros, pensando quien podría ser el siguiente para adivinar. Escogió uno, lo sentó frente a Marinette y le pidió a Nino, a señas, que comenzara a grabar.

Marinette se puso manos a la obra, literalmente. Puso sus mano sobre el rostro de su "adivinanza" y lo recorrió lentamente y con delicadeza, sin perderse ningún detalle.

Sintió sus mejillas y pómulos, tenía la piel suave. Su nariz era respingada y tenía pestañas largas. Su rostro era delgado, pero este tipo de cosas aun no las diferenciaba bien. Solo tenía dos días sin visión y 30 minutos toqueteando rostros.

Los rasgos faciales no le eran de mucha ayuda, de nuevo, pero podía comenzar a analizar las probabilidades.

 _-No creo que sea Ivan, no tiene la cara tan rellenita, ni Mylene-_ pensó la oji azul- _por su nariz no creo que sea Nino, ni Alya, ni Kim-_ se mordió el labio inferior _\- tal vez sea una chica, su piel es muy suave._

-¿Nada aun?- inquirió Alya, resistiendo reír.

-No, nada- confirmo su amiga.

-Bien, toca su cabello.

Marinette asintió y llevo las manos a la cabellera de esa persona, la cual no hacia ni un ruido y no le ayudaba en nada para adivinar quién era.

 _-Nada rapado, no es iban definitivamente_ \- se dijo- _ni Mylene. Cabello liso; no es Nino, ni Max. Chloe y Sabrina no juegan. No es tan largo así que no es Alya o Juleka. Pero tampoco es corto, no es Kim._

Siguió toqueteando ese cabello otro poco. A su alrededor algunos querían reír, pero se contenían muy a su pesar. Niño estaba feliz de tenerlo en video.

Nathaniel quedo descartado, Marinette estaba segura que el pelirrojo tenía el cabello más largo al frente y el rostro un poco más delgado. Lo cual le dejaba solo 3 opciones: Rose, Alix y…Adrien.

Con esa idea en mente, aparto sus manos y decidió pensar sin tocar.

La persona voluntaria tenía la nariz respingada, pestañas largas, piel suave, cabello corto y liso. Podía ser cualquiera. No tenía como saberlo.

Alya pareció leerle la mente.

-Tienes permiso de tu adivinanza de tocar en otro lugar- luego agrego, solo para molestar- pero cuidado con el lugar que elijes: mira que estas en público.

Marinette adopto su modo " _Tomate_ " mientras pensaba donde podía tocar que le ayudara a salir de esa incertidumbre rápidamente. Y lo que más le intrigaba era saber si era chica o chico.

Y en verdad esperaba que fuera mujer.

Pero para cerciorarse solo había una alternativa.

-Dis…disculpa el atrevimiento- susurro a la otra persona.

Entonces, con toda la timidez y vergüenza del mundo, tomo el rostro de la persona, bajo sus manos siguiendo su cuello y las puso en su pecho. Las quito inmediatamente.

Solo un segundo basto.

Solo ese segundo fue suficiente para sentir lo firme y bien formado que estaba ese pecho.

El pecho de la persona que menos esperaba y por la cual mataría a Alya.

-¿A…Adrien?

-Felicidades. Marinette- dijo el muchacho, con una sonrisa que ella no pudo apreciar- adivinaste.

* * *

Adrien se puso de pie y analizo el rostro de la muchacha con curiosidad. Estaba roja como un tomate y respiraba de manera preocupante; parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Los demás aplaudieron a Marinette por haber adivinado, mientras Nino guardaba su celular, luego de haberlo grabado todo.

-Bien, Marinette- Alya se les acerco, con una gran sonrisa, algo sospechosa para el rubio- eso fue excelente.

-Alya- por primera vez, Adrien escucho a la pelinegra hablar de forma severa- ¿puedo hablar contigo, un momento, afuera?

Sin embargo, la morena no perdió el buen humor, al contrario, parecía encontrar la actitud de su amiga linda y divertida. Adrien no difería, ahora que podía verlo, Marinette en verdad se veía muy linda cuando se molestaba.

-Por supuesto, amiga- rio Alya- vamos.

Tomo la mano de Marinette, quien no había perdido del todo el color rojo, y la guio fuera del salón.

En cuanto salieron, los otros adolecentes volvieron a sus asuntos. Nino se acercó a Adrien.

-Y, dime Adrien- el moreno adopto un tono periodístico que hizo sonreír al oji verde- ¿Qué se siente que alguien te manosee?

-Emmm… ¿incomodo?

-¿En serio?- Nino lo miro con picardía.

Adrien dio un paso atrás, siguiendo sus instintos. Cada vez que alguien lo miraba de esa manera terminaba metido en problemas. La última vez, en una entrevista, la periodista le dio una de esas miradas luego de preguntarle algo bastante personal; él se puso nervioso, dándole a entender erróneamente a la mujer que tenía razón. Fue vergonzoso.

-¿Qué fuera Marinette no hace ninguna diferencia?

Adrien suspiro. Niño, hacía algún tiempo, se había dado a la labor de conseguirle una novia, aunque muchas veces había rechazado la ayuda. Luego de pensarlo, el moreno decidió que Marinette Dupain-Cheng era la indicada.

Adrien no estaba seguro de como había llegado a esa conclusión.

Lo peor, o lo mejor(ya no estaba seguro) es que comenzaba a hacerle caso a su amigo, pero jamás se lo haría saber.

-Mírame y dime que no te agrado- insistió Nino.

El rubio se mordió la lengua. Su lado Chat Noir, donde tenía el orgullo, se asomó un poco. No le daría la razón… pero tampoco lo negaría.

Las manos de Marinette eran cálidas y recorrieron su rostro con mucha delicadeza. También eran suaves y tenían un ligero perfume floral. Le gusto la forma en que ella acaricio su cabello, la expresión que tomaba su nariz, su ceño y su boca cuando pensaba.

Se había fijado en las vendas que cubrían sus ojos. Tuvo ganes de ver esos orbes celestes como el cielo diurno de nuevo.

Pero, reiteraba, no le daría la razón a Nino.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas?

-¿Qué tarea?

Por la cara del moreno, supo dos cosas: 1) no había hecho la tarea y 2) el tema quedaba olvidado.

Por ahora.


	2. A Falta de Vista

**Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenecen…como obviamente ya sabían jeje XD**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: A Falta de Vista…**

Marinette suspiro, mucho más relajada. " _Pronto pasara_ " se dijo con una leve sonrisa. Tenía ganas de llamar a Alya y disculparse, pero su amiga la conocía perfectamente asique ya debía de saber o suponer que el mal humor y griterío de ese dia no se debía precisamente a manosear la cara de Adrien. Ese solo fue el factor que detono la bomba que sus hormonas femeninas preparaban cada mes.

Y es que su periodo tenía que venir cuando no podía ver nada. Estúpido estrógeno.

Luego de una larga ducha se sentía mucho mejor. Se vistió a tientas, pero con una clase de maestría. Ya era una experta, suerte que aprendía rápido.

Salió del baño, ya en pijama, dispuesta a dormir.

-Buenas noches, _My Princess_ …

-¡AAAAAAAH!-grito Marinette, completamente aterrada.

Entonces reconoció la voz de su compañero de pelea y se relajó, recordando además que Tikki estaba escondida dentro de su bolso seguramente, a salvo de ser vista.

-Marinette ¿Estas bien?- ambos escucharon la voz del padre de la muchacha desde el piso inferior.

-Si…si, papá- respondió ella, muy nerviosa- es que pise mi celular y…y me asuste…ya sebes… celular, chica, adolecente…

-Claro- por el tono de su voz, él estaba confundido- ¿necesitas algo?

-No, no, no…todo bien ¡buenas noches!

-Descansa, cariño.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, escuchando los pasos del panadero alejarse. Cuando no se escuchó absolutamente nada, Chat Noir pregunto:

-¿Cómo pisas tu celular?

-No lo sé- ella frunció el ceño hacia la voz del gato- en estos días, los pre-infartos me ponen creativa.

-¿Estos días?-dudo el rubio.

Reparo en el pijama de ella. Ya la había visto en pijama antes, pantalones cómodos y camisetas; pero esta vez era un pantalón muy holgado, Marinette casi nadaba en él, de color negro. Ella no usaba negro, aunque si le lucia. También parecía seguir de mal humor, como en la escuela.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto con preocupación.

Marinette no era así, pero en ese momento se sentía honesta y muy directa.

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Puedes confiar en mi- dijo el muchacho solemnemente.

-Estoy en mis días del mes- rebelo, con algo de vergüenza, pero con la esperanza de que el entendiera y se marchara. Necesitaba dormir, o al menos estar inconsciente.

-¿Días del…?- " _Estos días_ ", pijama extraña, mal humor aún más extraño. Todo encajo- oh…mal momento para no ver, supongo.

Ella rio al escuchar su tono de voz incómodo. Chat se sintió bien al hacerla reír. Aunque se sentía raro: no convivía con mujeres en casa aparte de Nathalie, no conocía de estas cosas, pero había oído algunos mitos y leyendas. Algo de que se volvían gruñonas, gritaban y podían golpearte. Él no era un minino violento, de no ser necesario, y tampoco quería ser violentado.

-Y… ¿no necesitas…ayuda?

Marinette volvió a reír.

-Y yo que quería que te fueras- ella respiro profundamente, luego le sonrió al chico- esto me pasa desde hace años, algunos días cada mes. Creo que ya desarrolle una memoria muscular en torno a esto.

-Bien- el también sonrió- entonces…

Se interrumpió al verla hacer una mueca y llevarse una mano al abdomen. Volvió a preocuparse.

-¿Te duele? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Ir al hospital? ¿A emergencias…?

-Ay, gatito- ella rio otro poco- creo que estas exagerando, solo necesito una de las pastillas que está en mi escritorio.

-Yo la busco- el la guio hasta el sofá rosado que estaba allí- tu, quédate quieta.

Marinette trato de no sonreír, pero lo parecía muy dulce la preocupación de Chat Noir. Pero el dolor no le permitió centrarse en eso. Estúpidos calambres.

-Aquí esta- el chico le puso la capsula en la mano.

-Necesito agua.

Pero no había agua. En ningún lugar. El minino se encogió de hombros.

-Iré a buscar un poco.

-¿Que qué?- ella se puso de pie en un salto- mis padres podrían verte.

-Ya se deben haber dormido- rebatió Chat. La miro con completa confianza- puede ir sin que se den cuenta, seré sigiloso.

-¿Tu, sigiloso? ¿El portador del miraculous de la mala suerte?- ella bufo. Tuvo otro calambre- mejor ve rápido.

-Como desees, _My Princess_ \- Chat Noir rio antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Chat Noir bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina. Iba lento pero seguro, haciendo en menor ruido posible.

Era una suerte que pudiera ver en la oscuridad, todo estaba realmente oscuro. Como en la habitación de Marinette.

En la cocina, se apresuró a llenar un vaso con agua para que ella se tomara su pastilla y pudiera quitarse en el dolor. Una vez, no recordaba cuando, le habían dicho que tenía suerte de ser hombre. Probablemente esa persona fuera un sabio o algo por el estilo.

No podía imaginarse siendo chica. Tal vez sería una muy guapa, no le extrañaría. Pero sería una tortura. Ser hija de su padre, si él ya le prohíbe mucho siendo un chico ¿Qué tal siendo chica? ¡Encierro de por vida! Tal vez lo dejaría ser modelo, además de sus clases de piano, esgrima, mandarín, la escuela, luchar contra los akumas… ¿más "los días del mes" y todos esos complejos que tiene las mujeres? Alabado en cromosoma que lo hizo hombre.

Se encamino de nuevo a la habitación. Paro bruscamente, derramando un poquito de agua en el suelo. Quizás ella quisiera comer algo. Se devolvió y tomo algunos pastelitos de crema.

A él le gustaban mucho esos pastelitos, eran deliciosos. Quien los hizo tenia talento en verdad.

Ya iba por el segundo pastelito cuando se encontró con un odioso y vengativo charquito de agua. Distraídamente puso un pie en él y resbalo, cayendo de espaldas con una lluvia de agua fría y crema sobre él.

-Miau- rezongo- ahora tengo limpiar.

Ignorando la crema y agua de su ropa y cabello, tomo el trapeador y limpio el desastre. Cuando termino, se limpió él y tomo otro vaso de agua.

Pero cuando llego, ella ya se había dormido. Estaba acostada en el sofá con una leve sonrisa en la cara y no había ni rastro del medicamento.

-Prefirió tomársela a secas que esperarme, seguramente- refunfuño.

¡Pero le era imposible molestarse! Se veía muy linda cuando dormía y parecía estar mejor así, sin muecas de dolor. Chat Noir sonrió y la tomo en brazos, luego de dejar el agua en el escritorio. La llevo a su cama con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la deposito en el colchón suavemente y la cubrió con la manta.

-Dulces sueños, Marinette.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, considerando realizada su misión. Habia ido a verla, para saber si estaba bien y animarla un poco. No fue exactamente lo que esperaba, pero la hizo reír un poco. Ver su sonrisa era lo que necesitaba.

Y esto lo hacía sentir confundido, tenía días sin ver a su lady y comenzaba a extrañarla. Y por alguna razón, Marinette era el única que lo hacía sentir mejor en esos momentos. Además de que lo escuchaba y siempre era dulce y agradable.

Inconscientemente, ahora se debatía entre su lady y su princesa.


	3. Tranquilo, Yo te oigo

**¡Estos personajes no me pertenecen!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tranquilo, Yo Te Oigo.**

Dos días después, el miércoles, el juego de adivinanzas había quedado atrás. Perdió la gracia cuando Marinette dejo claro que conocía de memoria los rostros de sus amigos. Incluso recordaba el de Adrien, aunque solo había sido su adivinanza una vez, hacia dos días.

Los sentidos de la pelinegra se habían agudizado en poco tiempo. Su audición era más aguda, su tacto más sensible y su olfato habían mejorado al punto de sentir y diferenciar hasta el sutil perfume de Alya. Ni hablar del de Chloe.

Cuando llego la hora de gimnasia, Marinette supo que sería un gran día, pues en cuanto el profesor la vio la mando a la banca. Ese día jugarían un partido de futbol. No podía correr frente al balón sin tropezar aunque no tuviera las vendas y sus nuevos sentidos mejorados.

Cerca de 20 minutos iniciado el juego, escucho un gran pitazo y que el árbitro (Max) anunciaba una falta. Poco después sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

-Hola, Marinette- el cuerpo de la muchacha tuvo un pequeño shock por confusión, no sabía si tensarse o derretirse ante el saludo de Adrien- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bi…bien y… ¿y t…tu?

-He estado mejor.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, llena de curiosidad. Él se escuchaba molesto, como le pareció escucharlo esa mañana hablando con Nino, aunque no tenía idea de que habían estado hablando. Tal vez hablar un poco le ayudara a desahogarse. Tomo respiraciones profundas y, para dar un buen inicio a la conversación, le ofreció su botella de agua congelada.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Adrein y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Marinette lo tomo como luz verde.

-Y ¿puedo preguntar que paso?- estaba segura que él también se había sorprendido ante la falta de tartamudeos.

-Kim me dio un codazo en la cara- esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba- ahora tengo una pequeña jaqueca y por eso Max me mando aquí.

-¿No deberías ir a la enfermería?- dudo la pelinegra.

-No creo que sea tan grave- pero para Marinette, un Adrien herido siempre es grave.

-Una vez vi en la televisión que un golpe como ese te puede dejar una contusión- Marinette no lo veía, pero lo había hecho sonreír- ¿tienes nauseas? ¿Mareos? ¿Visión borrosa?

Adrien rio. Marinette sintió su interior temblar; le gustaba escuchar su risa, le daban ganas de reír también, pero también se le hacía familiar. Como si ya se la fuera escuchado a otra persona.

Entonces, paso otra cosa que le pareció igual de extraña. Adrien había recostado su cabeza en su regazo.

-Disculpa el atrevimiento- le dijo el Agreste- pero creo que si estoy algo mareado.

* * *

Toda la mañana había ido mal, pero Marinette siempre conseguía como contentarlo.

No había dormido bien, se levantó de mal humor y no le ayudo en nada la breve conversación que había tenido con su padre esa mañana. Gabriel le hablo única y exclusivamente para reclamarle por haber bajado su calificación en física de 10 a 9 ¿acaso el no entendía lo duro que era tener que ir a la escuela, tener clases de esgrima, de mandarín, piano, el modelaje y ser un héroe de Paris (esto último no tenía que saberlo)?

" _Ese hombre está loco_ " fue lo dijo Nino luego de contarle que era lo que le molestaba. Pero eso Adrien ya lo sabía.

Pensó desquitarse con el balón, pero pronto aprendió que el competitivo codo de Kim no era nada suave. Lo mandaron a la banca y todo mejoro.

Primero, Marinette era quien le hacía compañía, no había hablado con ella desde que la había visto siendo Chat Noir; y lo mejor es que esta vez estaba despierta. Entonces, ella le dio una botella de agua congelada, perfecta para evitar la hinchazón de su próximo ojo morado. Como si fuera adicina. Además, ella no estaba tartamudeando y le hizo saber su preocupación por el.

¿Una contusión? ¿Vista borrosa? ¿Nausea o marea? No tenía ninguna de esas, apenas algo de jaqueca, pero decidió decir una pequeña mentira sobre un supuesto mareo.

Estaba cómodamente acostado y Marinette no parecía molesta por su atrevimiento.

-¿Sigues molesto?

El la miro sin entender ¿Molesto? ¿Por qué?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me pareció… que estabas molesto esta mañana- se explicó ella.

-Ah, claro- el hizo una mueca- sí, estaba molesto. Ya sabes, problemas con mi padre, el modelaje, mis otras clases…

Sin darse cuenta, Adrien soltó la lengua. Le conto todos los problemas que había tenido en los últimos días, lo molesto que estaba con su padre por controlarlo de esa manera, su horario apretado, la poca libertad… en resumen, todas las cosas que no le gustaban y de las que siempre quiso hablarle, y que nunca hizo ya que generalmente era Chat Noir.

Ella lo escucho pacientemente, asintiendo y opinando, pero no como lo hacía Nino. Marinette lo veía de una forma más profunda y tenía cuidado a la hora de decir lo que pensaba. Además, ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás delicadamente.

Definitivamente, esto le gustaba.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando del mimo. Por el momento se había olvidado de los problemas en su casa, la escuela y el dolor en su cara. Sin poder evitarlo, ronroneo.

Abrió los ojos, alarmado, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

Transformarse en Chat Noir y pasar tanto tiempo con Plagg no era lo más beneficioso.

Pero fingir malestar merecía repetición.

Ladybug le gustaba, pero Marinette se estaba haciendo un espacio en su corazón a empujones, inconscientemente.

* * *

-¿En serio lo crees, Marinette?

-Empiezo a hacerlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué piensas eso?

La pelinegra tomo aire, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, recordó.

-Primero, ve que todas las entradas y ventanas estén cerradas.

Mientras la Kwami obedecía, Marinette jugueteaba con sus manos nerviosamente. Si no lo decía pronto iba a explotar. Entonces, llego Tikki. Marinette hablo solo en susurros apresurados.

-¡Gracias al oculista que me puso estas vendas!- exclamo- al fin pude darme cuenta- Tikki también estaba inquieta- su voz, su risa, la forma en la que habla, hasta su perfume se parece- Marinette tomo aire- ¡Adrien es Chat Noir!

-¡Baja la voz!- la kwami grito en voz baja.

-Es el- repitió ella sonriendo- no sabes cuánto me alivia saberlo, pensé que me comenzaban a gustar dos chicos.

-¿Qué?- eso Tikki no lo sabía- ¿Te gusta Chat Noir?

-Pero tengo que confirmarlo- la ojiazul no la escucho- tengo una idea y tú vas a ayudarme.


	4. Su Aroma Singular

**Nada del universo de Miraculous es mío… T-T**

 **Este capi no sería así desde un principio, pero decidí escribirlo para aclarar la duda en los comentarios de que era lo que le había pasado a Marinette. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Su Aroma Singular.**

Chat Noir estaba bastante contento, había llegado el fin de semana. Al fin tenía tiempo libre.

Ese sábado, Adrien se fue a la cama temprano. Apago la luz y echo cerrojo a la puerta de su habitación. Entonces se transformó en Chat Noir y salió por la ventana, rumbo a la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Tenía muchos días sin visitar a Marinette. Había disfrutado hablar con ella esos días en la escuela, pero esta vez no habría un Nino molestando y una Chloe interrumpiéndolos.

Entro por la trampilla del balcón y encontró a la pelinegra sentada en su escritorio, con la cabeza hacia el techo y audífonos en las orejas. Tratando de no asustarla de nuevo, se le acerco lentamente y le toco el hombro.

-¡AAAAAAAH!- fuera sido un Deja Bu, si ella no le fuera atinado una bofetada.

-Tranquila, _My Princess_ \- dijo el rubio, con una mano en la mejilla- soy yo.

-¿Chat Noir?- ella se quitó los audífonos y se giró hacia la voz.

-Así es- el sonrió- por cierto, tienes la mano pesada.

-¿Te hice daño?- pregunto ella con preocupación, como el otro día durante gimnasia, pero esta vez no pudo disfrutarlo.

Se presentó otro Deja Bu.

-Marinette ¿Esta bien?- pregunto Tom.

-Sí, papá- respondió la muchacha de inmediato- es que volví a pisar mi celular.

-De acuerdo, pero ten más cuidado- dijo el hombre- ese teléfono es casi nuevo.

-Está bien- ambos adolecentes trataron de no reír- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Tom finalmente se alejó y ambos rieron. Entonces, Marinette se acercó a Chat Noir y, así sin más, le dio un abrazo.

-Pe…pero- el muchacho se sonrojo- ¿por…porque…?

-Es…mi forma de disculparme- susurro ella, sin dejar que el viera su rostro- te abofetee…

-Eso fue un accidente, te asuste- el trato de no darle importancia, pero el calor aún no se iba de su rostro.

Marinette finalmente se separó y camino hacia el sofá que había cerca de la ventana, conociendo el camino tan bien como si pudiera verlo. El la siguió.

-Me gusta tu colonia- dijo ella, algo sonrojada.

El sonrió complacido y se sentó junto a ella.

-Es muy costosa- presumió el minino- pero gracias, me alegra que te guste.

Estaban sentados como cuando estaban en gimnasia y él se dio cuenta. La mentira del mareo merecía repetición, eso lo sabía, pero no quería que sonora como Marinette pisando su celular. Se froto a mejilla golpeada y sonrió de medio lado.

-Miau- dijo estirándose, acostándose en el sofá y colocando la cabeza en el regazo de ella- me duele la carita.

-Ya dije que lo sentía- como el esperaba, la oji azul comenzó a peinar su cabello hacia atrás, como lo había hecho antes.

Ronroneo complacido con el mimo. Comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente y a reír como era costumbre. Mientras tanto, el recorría el rostro de la muchacha con la mirada. Ella le parecía tan linda con su piel nívea, sus rosadas mejillas, sus labios color durazno, su nariz pequeña y su cabello oscuro. Lo único que podría mejorar todo eso sería volver a ver sus hermosos ojos color cielo.

Cayó en cuenta entonces, que él no conocía el porqué de la ceguera de la muchacha. Hizo saber su duda.

-Oye, _my princess_ , todavía no me has dicho que le paso a tus ojos para que tengas esas vendas.

-Pues…em…

Chat Noir se sentó de nuevo y la miro con curiosidad. Ella se había puesto nerviosa, pudo notar las sutiles fallas en su respiración y como, de repente, parecía más pálida. ¿Acaso sería tan vergonzoso el asunto como para no querer contárselo? ¿Cuál podría ser el motivo de esas vendas que lo privaban del placer de ver esos orbes celestes y que la muchacha no parecía cómoda de compartir?

* * *

Todo había ido como Marinette lo había previsto, lo cual la sorprendió en cierto punto pues no todo iba como ella quería generalmente.

Chat Noir había llegado a visitarla, como ella esperaba, aunque no precisamente el día planeado. Pero como él no tenía una copia de ese plan, no podía culparlo. Sucedió un Deja bu, un momento como el de la noche anterior, lo cual fue beneficioso pues le permitió abrasarlo. Claro que el no debió disfrutarlo mucho luego de la bofetada. Lo bueno es que con el abrazo pudo sentir esa colonia que había captado hablando con Adrien.

Tal vez la colonia podía ser una coincidencia, aunque casualmente esa colonia era costosa como seguramente también lo era la del millonario modelo, pero cuando el recostó la cabeza en su regazo y ella comenzó a acariciarle el cabello sintió un Deja bu mayor al que tuvo hacia unos pocos minutos. Su cabello se sentía igual. No tenía dudas.

Bien, esas podían ser dos similitudes sin importancia. Pero ¿Cómo explicar el temblor que ella sentía cuando lo escuchaba reír? ¿O que Adrien hubiera ronroneado como hacía poco lo había hecho Chat Noir? Cada vez se convencía más de quien era Adrien Agreste.

La idea la emocionaba y la ponía nerviosa al mismo tiempo.

Y se puso aún más nerviosa cuando el gatito le pregunto el porqué de sus vendas. Es que ¿Cómo le explicas a tu compañero de batallas que no puedes ver debido a un ataque de la maniática fotógrafa akumatizada con la que lucharon la semana anterior sin revelar que eres Ladybug?

Ni siquiera pudo explicárselo a sus padres. Tuvo que inventar una excusa muy extraña de una luz que la había super-mega-deslumbrado, como luego de un flash pero unas…muchas veces más fuerte. Que técnicamente era verdad, pues eso mismo había hecho el akuma.

Eso mismo le dijo a Chat, de la misma extraña manera que se lo había dicho a sus padres.

-De acuerdo…

Podía escuchar la voz confundida del muchacho. Justamente así habían sonado sus padres, el doctor, el director, su profesora y Alya luego de que les explicara lo sucedió.

* * *

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me valla- dijo Chat Noir pues ya se hacía tarde, no quería irse, pero tenían clases al día siguiente y tenían que dormir bien- descansa, _My princess._

-Em…si, tu igual Ad…Chat Noir- el la miro extrañado, seguía hablando como si estuviera nerviosa.

Pero ella nunca se ponía nerviosa con Chat ¿seguiría en sus días? ¿Cuántos días durarían esos días? Tal vez…solo tal vez, debería realizar una pequeña investigación sobre eso. Solo para estar informado y prevenido ante cualquier cosa.

Se dirigió a la trampilla para salir al pequeño balcón, cuando ella lo llamo.

-¿Chat Noir?

-Sí.

-¿Puedes venir un minuto?

El volvió abajo a donde estaba Marinette. Se detuvo frente a ella y la miro con curiosidad.

La pelinegra extendió sus manos. Subiendo desde sus hombros la llevo a su cara, sorprendiéndolo y poniéndolo ciertamente nervioso. Marinette recorrió con delicadeza la cara del minino y luego, simplemente lo jalo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por acompañarme- susurro Marinette, muy sonrojada.

Claro que no más que él. Chat estaba como la grana, con sus felinos ojos verdes bien abiertos y la respiración errática. Por un minuto creyó que ella lo besaría en los labios ¡que tampoco se habría quejado! Pero, si no sabía cómo reaccionar con un beso en la mejilla ¿Cómo hacerlo ante un beso en los labios?

El coqueto gatito se había quedado sin habla por un besito en la mejilla.

-S…si, fue un placer…Marinette- dijo luego de unos minutos- ya…me tengo que ir.

Ella le sonrió una última vez y el salió de la habitación. Una vez fuera, espero que el frio aire nocturno disminuyera el calor de su rostro.

Ahora estaba verdaderamente confundido.

¿Marinette o Ladybug?

* * *

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Tikki- dijo Marinette con sarcasmo, pero sonriendo.

-Te di apoyo moral- justifico la kwami con una risa- y, dime ¿Cuál es el veredicto?

-No hay dudas, es Adrien- susurro ella, aun con el aroma de la colonia del muchacho en la mente.

Enserio le gustaba ese aroma.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Creo que…

* * *

 **Holaaa! Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora, solo quiero dejar en claro el orden de los sentidos:**

 **1\. Tacto.**

 **2\. Vista.**

 **3\. Oído.**

 **4\. Olfato.**

 **5\. Gusto.**

 **Gracias por leer, sus reviews, favs y follows!**

 **Nos leemos pronto…**


	5. Si, Tengo Buen Gusto

**Este es el último capi y espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y dejar sus reviws, Fav y follows…**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Si, Tengo Buen Gusto.**

El corazón de Chat Noir latió con fuerza al ver quien había acudido en su ayuda. Ladybug estaba de vuelta, luego de tantos días de no saber de ella, para luchar contra este nuevo akuma.

-Me alegra, Mi Lady- le sonrió el minino.

-Lo mismo digo, gatito.

Y ella lo decía muy en serio, había extrañado ver a ese minino coqueto. Aunque sus ansias se habían calmado considerablemente el día anterior en la escuela cuando vio a Adrien. Le alegraba tener su vista de nuevo.

-Ganamos- chocaron los puños como de costumbre, luego de haber vencido al akumatizado.

El anillo y los aretes dieron la señal de que el tiempo se acababa. Marinette sintió un peso en su estómago ante ese sonido.

-Creo que es hora de que me valla- dijo Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

Ella se sintió extraña al escucharlo decir esa frase. Era ella quien se despedía generalmente.

-Espera, Chat- llamo, antes de que el partiera.

El la miro con curiosidad y ella se sintió aún más nerviosa. Jugueteo con sus manos, mientras sentía una gota descender por su cuello.

-Es que…quiero hablar contigo- soltó lo más rápido que pudo.

Chat Noir ladeo la cabeza, sin entender su actitud. ¿Ladybug estaba nerviosa? No estaba seguro de haberla visto así alguna vez, por lo que supuso que lo que quería decirle era importante.

-Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa?

-Ammm ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Ladybug no consideraba prudente hablar lo que quería hablar en medio de una calle transitada que hacia un par de minutos había sido un campo de batalla.

El minino asintió y la siguió al lugar donde ella quería hablar. Terminaron en la mera sima de La Torre Eiffle, lo cual lo preocupo porque si se tenía que destransformar no estaba en el mejor lugar.

Su anillo volvió a pitar.

-¿Qué sucede, mi lady?

-Yo solo…solo quería decirte que me alegra mucho verte de nuevo- susurro ella, mirándolo tímidamente.

Chat sonrió y le dio un abrazo, pero sin ninguna intención romántica. Era un abrazo amistoso y sincero. A él también lo hacía feliz verla.

-A mí también me alegra- el la soltó y se alejó un poco- pero ya es hora de que me valla, alguien me espera…

Ladybug abrió los ojos de golpe ¡lo olvido! ¡¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?! El mejor día de su vida y se le olvida. Si Alya estuviera allí y se enterara seguro que la golpeaba (pero con mucho cariño, obviamente) por su torpeza. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar que el amor de tu vida te invito a salir?

En ese instante cayo en cuenta que ella misma estaba atrasando a su cita para reunirse con ella. ¿Debía sentirse celosa acaso? Esto le causo mucha gracia a ella y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Ladybug ¿estás bien?- pregunto el muchacho con cautela, ya había llagado a preocuparlo. Primero lo lleva a la sima de La Torre Eiffle, solo para decirle que le alegraba verlo y ahora se reía, sola, de la nada.

-¿Tienes una cita?- pregunto ella a su vez, recuperando la compostura.

-Si…

-¿Ella te gusta?

Chat Noir dudo un segundo sobre responder ¿Por qué ella le preguntaba eso? No le iba a decir ahora que estaba interesada en el ¿verdad? Porque luego de tanto insistir… el enserio se enojaría.

-Sí, ella me gusta- respondió con firmeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Pero ella volvió a sorprenderlo: volvió a echarse a reír, pero esta vez no de una forma divertida. Era más como si estuviera feliz ¿estaba feliz porque a él le gusta otra persona? Comenzaba a confundirse y su cita lo debía estar esperando.

-Ladybug…

-No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso- ella le interrumpió.

De la confusión, paso al shock. El anillo y los aretes sonaron por última vez y ellos se destransformaron al mismo tiempo.

Marinette apareció junto a él, mientras una pequeña creatura de color rojo salía de sus aretes y era atrapada con ella. Parpadeo un par de veces confundido, luego otra vez, y otra vez, y luego se froto los ojos aun sin poder creerlo.

-Tú en realidad…

-¡Ay, mi pancita!- Plagg lo interrumpió dando un sonoro quejido desde el suelo en el que se encontraba- tengo tanta hambre. Adrien ¿trajiste mi camembert? Porque estoy muriendo. Dime que trajiste mi queso…

Antes de poder continuar, Tikki voló rápidamente embutiéndole una galleta de chispas de chocolate en su bocota abierta. El kwami mastico y trago, entonces miro a su vieja amiga.

-Eso no era camembert- farfullo.

-Claro que no- sonrió la pequeña. Agrego en un murmullo- ahora, mejor nos apartamos porque ellos tienen que hablar algo importante.

Lo tomo de su manita y lo jalo para alejarlo de allí. Tomo otra galleta que tenía Marinette para ella y los dejo solos. Técnicamente.

Marinette miro a Adrien. El seguía claramente desconcertado, lo cual no la extrañaba. Había ensayado esta situación con Tikki previamente, pero aun no sabía qué hacer. Así que fue a lo seguro.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto en un susurro. No creía correcto alzar lo voz pues sentía que iba a asustarlo. Entonces tuvo que recordarse que él era un adolecente en estado de shock y no un conejito atrapado.

-Tú…tú eres…tú en verdad…

-Sí, Adrien- ella sonrió gentilmente- yo soy Ladybug.

Él estuvo a punto de responder algo como " _Bueno, obvio que eres Ladybug. Acabo de verte destransformarte_ " pero eso habría sido innecesariamente grosero. Pero entonces algunas ideas golpearon su mente como una bofetada: ¿ella sabía que él era Chat Noir? Porque no se sorprendió en lo absoluto y hasta parecía que fuera estado esperando todo esto, también ¿quería decir que el había estado coqueteando con Marinette? ¿Marinette su compañera de clases, su amiga? Además, ella lo rechazo todas esas veces ¿entonces no le gustaba como Chat Noir?

Respiro profundo y decidió salir de su primera y más importante duda.

-¿Sabías que yo soy Chat Noir?- ella asintió una vez- ¿desde hace cuánto? ¿Cómo?

Se suponía que en ese instante debía estar en un cita con Marinette, la cual lo había rechazado repetidas veces mientras estaba vestido como su alter ego. Y ahora se daba cuenta que en esos últimos días había estado confundido entre ella y Ladybug. Teniendo fuertes sentimientos por ambas.

Quienes al final resultaron ser la misma persona. Sabía que tenía buen gusto cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de la heroína de Paris, y Nino y Alya le dijeron que había tenido buen gusto al fijarse en Marinette ¿tenía doble buen gusto entonces?

Si, aun seguía confundido.

-Lo se hace algunos días- respondió Marinette suavemente- comenzó a sospecharlo esa vez en gimnasia, cuando charlábamos en la banca y lo confirme en tu visita como Chat Noir la última vez.

-No entiendo.

-Mis sentidos no mintieron, Adrien- dijo ella- tu voz, tu risa, esa colonia cara que usas y ese sonido como de ronroneo que haces…

Se sonrojo, pensando que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Estas molesto?- pegunto ella, tentativamente.

El la miro y, por primera vez, vio las similitudes entre ella y Ladybug: su piel blanca, sus labios durazno, su cabello oscuro y, lo que más le gustaba, sus hermosos ojos color celeste. Molesto, tal vez un poquito, pero también estaba aliviado. Resulta que siempre le gusto la misma chica y a ella también le gustaba el. Porque tenía que gustarle para revelarle su secreto.

-Me tendiste una trampa- acuso, pero con una leve sonrisa- me trajiste hasta aquí arriba cuando quedaba poco para destransformarme… y ahora no me puedo escapar.

-Wao, ¿te diste cuenta?- ella también sonrió- ojala yo me fuera dado cuenta antes de que lo señalaras-ambos rieron, pero Marinette paro en seco- ¿querías escapar?

-Un poquito- admitió el- también estoy un poquito molesto, un poquito confundido, un poquito sorprendido- luego miro la hora- y un poquito retrasado para nuestra cita ¿nos vamos?

Marinette no lo resistió más: dio un pequeño chillido (del cual Alya fuera estado orgullosa, por su muestra de autocontrol frente a él) y lo abrazo. Solo cuando el la rodeo con sus brazos se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se sonrojo.

Si el noto el color rosa extendido en la cara de la muchacha, no dio muestras de ello. En cambio, dijo:

-Y ¿Cómo nos bajamos de aquí?

-Eh… pues como nos subimos- respondió Marinette, mirando hacia abajo.

Se agarró de Adrien inmediatamente, sin ser Ladybug esta altura no era tan divertida.

-Tikki, es hora de irnos- llamo la oji azul. Adrien arqueo la ceja.

-¿Tikki?

Marinette sonrió y tomo en sus manos a la pequeña kwami, mostrándosela al chico.

-Ella es mi kwami Tikki.

-Es un placer al fin conocerte, Adrien. Marinette me ha hablado mucho de ti…

-¡Tikki!

-¿Si?- la pequeña la miro con bromista inocencia, mientras el rubio reía entre dientes.

-El gusto es mío- dijo el cuándo ellas volvieron a mirarlo- mi kwami…- miro alrededor sin encontrarlo- ¿Plagg?

Un ronquido atrajo su atención, llevándolo al pequeño gatito dormido en el suelo.

-Ese perezoso de allí es mi kwami, Plagg- Adrien miro al pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

El rubio se agacho junto a él y lo tomo, luego de despertarlo ambos se trasformaron. Antes de bajar, Chat la detuvo.

-¿Paso algo, gatito?

Pero él no le respondió. Se acercó a ella y acuno su rostro en sus manos. Se miraron directo a los ojos por unos segundos y entonces, Adrien sonrió.

-Sí, tengo buen gusto- murmuro con orgullo.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco sin entender, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder. Adrien poso sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso que casi hace que ella se desmaye. Definitivamente no se parecía en nada al beso que le dio cuando Cupido Negro le disparo esa flecha anti-amor. Esto era simplemente más que estupendo.

Él se alejó, algo sonrojado. Ella lo miro, completamente roja. Sonrieron.

-Una carrera hasta el cine- exclamo Chat, tomando su bastón, listo para saltar.

-El ultimo paga las entradas- Ladybug saco su yoyo.

Le dio un par de vueltas y lo enrollo en el pie de él, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Hey! Eso no se vale…

-Apresúrate si quieres ganar- rio ella, yéndose de allí y tomando la delantera.

Chat Noir se puso de pie, riendo con ella y la siguió. Bastante contento con todo el giro de las circunstancias.


End file.
